Stressful Days
by nightrealmTerror
Summary: Karkat likes Dave a lot, but when Gamzee comes back to him, will this complicate things massively? Davekat story. If you dont like davekat, dont read it. I will continue if people like it.
1. Unexpected Surprise

Karkat sighed heavily and leaned back in his computer chair. Dave still wasn't online, he hoped the stupid blonde hipster would get on soon…. He waited and waited, still nothing. He just wanted someone to vent to, maybe even someone to cuddle. But thats just how life was he supposed. Dave was almost always busy, he claimed he tried to find time for Karkat, but did the small male believe him? No… Of course not.

After what seemed like hours, but was more like 10 minutes, daves icon flashed, signaling he was on. Karkat sat up in his chair, sending him a simple 'HEY DAVE'. dave replied almost immediately

TG: hey kitkat

TG: whats up

CG: I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD COME OVER TO WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING

TG: oh man, are we going to have a feelings jam, should i bring the chocolate and other assorted candy

CG: NO DAVE, I JUST WANT TO HANG OUT

TG: ok got it

TG: ill bring the chocolate, candies, and movies to watch after you rant to me

CG: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW SOMETHINGS WRONG

TG: youre asking me if i want to come over, not ordering me

TG: something has to be up

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

And with that, Dave closed his laptop and pulled on his sweatshirt. He headed out and got into his pickup truck, heading to the store first to pick up the things he would need while at Karkat's.

Karkat frowned to himself and closed his laptop. He stood up and pulled on his baggy sweater, heading downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for dave to arrive.

Once he heard a knock on the door he smiled to himself before quickly looking crouchy and answering the door.

".._. Gamzee?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note- ok so, heres the first chapter, i guess ill update it if i ever get any reviews for it, so please do tell me if you want me to continue it, there will be davekat, i can promise that, but im not sure what else there will be, mostlikley smust, and a bunch of shit that comes with out surprise guest gamzee.<strong>


	2. Gamzee's Here

_**ok yes hi, im so so so so so so sorry about this but i just didnt feel like anyone cared but ill continue now yes sorry here we go chapter too**_

* * *

><p>"Hey hey hey Karbro, how are things all up and going?" Gamzee gave a coy smile and looked drunkenly at Karkat.<p>

"Gamzee, what the actual fuck are you doing here, get out now!"

" Aww Kar, I just got here and you're kicking me out"

"I have plans now get the fuck out!" He growled and glared up at him, he had had it with Gamzee, and now he was going to ruin his night with Dave.

"What's wrong karbro, I finally all up and came back to your sorry ass, now let me in or there going to be hell to pay karkat"

"you don't control me anymore Gamzee, get out of here!"

At the store with Dave. we see a young small boy walking along the store, but sadly he is not apart of our story, so we turn our attention back to dave who is curently piling candies of all sorts into his cart. But you're probably wondering what about gamzee and karkat? we'll get back to the later. After all I have to keep you in suspense.


	3. Gamzees gone for now

Karkat glared at gamzee and frowned, well shit what was he going to do now… Gamzee hides out for a month and then comes from nowhere only to ruin everything.

"Gamzee ill talk to you about this later! Go!"

Gamzee frowned and pushed karkat back, coming inside and closing the door. "Were going to motherfucking talk now karkat., that strider kids coming over isnt he?! i motherfucking told you not to be going around him anymore!" Karkat frowned more so and backed away.

"at least hes actually here for me!" Karkat bit his lip and sighed. "yes ive been hanging out with him and if you dont go now ill call the cops again, understood?"

"Are you threatening me you little shit!" *gamzee, enraged, wrapped his hands tightly around karkats wrists, pulling him closer. Karkat yelped in pain, this caused Gamzee to regain his senses, letting go of karkat* "ill be back…" And with that Gamzee made his leave, Karkat curling up on the couch.

Moments later, theres a knock on the door and a muttered 'shit' as whoever was outside dropped a few things.


End file.
